


December 7th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Ice Skating, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian go ice skating.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	December 7th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the fluffy chapter!

“Have you ever even ice skated before?” Kurt asks as he watches Sebastian’s sad attempt at lacing up his skates.

“Of course I have,” Sebastian answers easily.

“When was the last time you skated?” Kurt raises an eyebrow at Sebastian, because it doesn’t look like the man has ever put a pair of skates on his feet in his life.

“That’s not the question you asked.”

“I’m asking it now.”

“I don’t remember.”

“Here, let me do it,” Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes and swatting Sebastian’s hands away as he crouches down to lace up his husband’s skates; watching this disaster is just too much.

“Thanks, babe,” Sebastian says happily, and when Kurt glances up he’s looking down with a cheeky smile; Kurt just rolls his eyes again and goes back to tying the skates.

“You’re hopeless,” he mutters, then pats Sebastian’s leg. “There, done. Why did you want to come skating if you can’t skate?” he asks as he stands and offers a hand to his husband.

“Who says I can’t skate?” Sebastian asks, taking Kurt’s hand and standing on wobbly feet, though he tries to hide it.

“I do.”

“You wouldn’t know, you haven’t seen me skate before.”

“Because you’ve never done it.”

“I have so!” Sebastian argues.

“When?”

“A while ago,” Sebastian mumbles, and Kurt huffs out a laugh at him. Sebastian is always so cocky about everything - and, to be fair, it’s usually justified because Sebastian is good at almost everything he does - so it’s kind of adorable when the man tries to do something he’s _bad_ at.

“Okay honey,” Kurt allows, planting a light kiss on Sebastian’s cheek as they reach the edge of the ice.

Kurt steps out onto the ice first, skates a small, easy circle to get used to the feel of the ice under his skates, then comes back to the edge where Sebastian is still standing on the solid, non-slippery ground. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, of course,” Sebastian says, looking down at the ice, then slowly stepping out with one foot, testing his weight on it, before quickly bringing his other foot out to join it. He stands in place, wobbling a little despite how hard Kurt can tell he’s trying not to.

“Well, shall we?” Kurt asks, gesturing in the direction the other skaters are skating around the perimeter of the oval.

“Um, yeah,” Sebastian agrees with a nod, then slowly begins pushing himself forward.

“Did you want my hand?” Kurt asks, offering a hand to his husband.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Well, I want to hold my husband’s hand, so deal with it,” Kurt says, sliding his hand into Sebastian’s - the man is always so stubborn, and it really is adorable, but Kurt is genuinely worried that Sebastian is going to either fall over or skate right into somebody, so it’s probably safer this way. He smiles fondly as he remembers this morning’s advent drawing, a pair of roller skates. It brought back the memory of the time they’d tried roller skating together, which in retrospect was a terrible idea because neither of them had done it before. Kurt had figured it wouldn’t be too different from ice skating. Kurt, however, was wrong, and it had led to a lot of falling over and several bruises, but at least they’d gotten a very funny memory out of the experience.

Sebastian looks over at Kurt - the first time he’s taken his eyes off the ice since he set foot on it - to smile at him. They both realize the mistake immediately, because as soon as Sebastian’s eyes leave the ground he loses his balance and topples over, dragging Kurt right down with him.

“Ow,” Sebastian yelps as they hit the ground, falling into a pile on the hard ice.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks, his husband having mostly cushioned his own fall.

“I’m fine,” Sebastian mumbles.

“So… are you going to admit that you can’t skate yet?” Kurt asks with a smirk

Sebastian rolls his eyes, but Kurt can see the small smile trying to break through. “Yeah, fine.”

“Fine what?” Kurt prompts, grinning.

“Fine, I can’t skate,” Sebastian humours him.

“That’s what I thought,” Kurt nods, shifting off Sebastian, “come on, I’ll help you up.”

The two men get to their feet, and continue along, Sebastian gripping tightly to Kurt’s hand and faltering a few more times but not falling.

“So, why _did_ you want to come skating?” Kurt asks, because he _is_ genuinely curious; he’s enjoying himself, and as cute as he finds it when Sebastian is bad at things, he knows that _Sebastian_ doesn’t like being bad at things, so he’s not quite sure what his husband is getting out of it.

“I just thought it would make you happy,” Sebastian says in a soft voice, and Kurt figures that if his husband wasn’t concentrating on not falling on his face that he would have given him an equally soft look.

“Oh,” he says, voice small and a little breathless. He really does have the sweetest husband.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 7th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850942) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
